


[Podfic] Bucky's Reasons for Staying Alive

by sophinisba



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Has Panic Attacks, Coping, Disability, Gardens & Gardening, Headaches & Migraines, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Multi, OT3, Panic Attacks, Pesach | Passover, Plants, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Service Dogs, Therapy, Threesome - M/M/M, Veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: sasha_feather's story read aloud: A gentle story about Bucky dealing with PTSD and anxiety by finding hobbies and connecting with the world. This contains a description of a panic attack.





	[Podfic] Bucky's Reasons for Staying Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bucky's Reasons for Staying Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661110) by [sasha_feather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_feather/pseuds/sasha_feather). 



> Thanks to sasha_feather for posting [a transformative works policy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_feather/profile) and for this lovely story. Cover photo by [ Barbara Cilliers](https://soonafternoon.com/about-me/).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2019/Bucky's+Reasons+for+Staying+Alive.mp3) | **Size:** 43.3 MB | **Duration:** 1 hour, 11 minutes
  * [Podbook](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2019/Bucky's+Reasons+for+Staying+Alive.m4b) | **Size:** 70.7 MB | **Duration:** 1 hour, 11 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
